Volume 5
Volume 5 of Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo contains chapters 35 to 43 and was released on February 15, 2013. Chapters Chapter 35 She Can See the Future?! is the 1st chapter in Volume 5. Ryu is quick to reveal to the group members that Maria is one of the Seven Witches, and that her power is Premonition. After explaining how the power works, Ryu attempts to find a way to change the future in order to stop the fire. Chapter 36 You Get a Woody Too? is the 2nd chapter in Volume 5. Ryu pays a visit to Maria in order to attain more clues on how to stop the fire. The next day, he and the members of the Supernatural Studies Club study the future, shockingly revealing that a third person must have been present during the fire after analyzing certain drawings. Chapter 37 Find Out for Yourself is the 3rd chapter in Volume 5. After Maria reveals the name of the person she kissed, Ryu heads out to meet him. When he does, the boy turns out to have a kink for cooking Tempura in the old school building, which allows Ryu to realize how the fire will commence. Chapter 38 There's No Time to Explain is the 4th chapter in Volume 5. Ryu and the others try their hardest to stop the fire from occurring, but the events seem to be aligning perfectly. After he attempts to kiss Kentaro and fails, Toranosuke suggests a plan that may work. Chapter 39 Bluhhh is the 5th chapter in Volume 5. Ryu proceeds to set Toranosuke's plan in motion as he swaps bodies with Urara and heads out on a date with Kentaro. However, things are still looking dim as Maria's visions of the old school building set aflame still remain after kissing Miyabi. Chapter 40 My Lips Have a Previous Engagement! is the 6th chapter in Volume 5. Reaching its climax, Ryu's date with Kentaro ends up an utter failure as Urara claims that nothing was changing, and kisses Ryu right in front of Kentaro. Subsequently, Kentaro heads back to the old school building to cool his head off, but Ryu tries his very best to switch bodies with the one who will start the fire. Chapter 41 Maybe She Likes Flashing Her Underwear is the 7th chapter in Volume 5. After the group reunites and explains everything to Kentaro, he wishes to join the Supernatural Studies Club. However, Miyabi refuses to accept him. Eventually, however, he joins the group and grows interested in the Witch Powers. Meanwhile, Ryu is told of another future Maria saw, which leads him to Urara. Chapter 42 Exhibit of Rare Animals from Around the Globe is the eighth chapter in Volume 5. With the upcoming culture festival, Ryu and the others begin to discuss what they will be doing; eventually coming up with a Yakisoba Noodle Bread Shop where Miyabi and Urara will be dressed as maids and sell the bread. However, when they take it to Haruma's office, they are denied and instead receive a request connected to one of the seven Witches. Chapter 43 I Don't Think You're a Freak, Yamada is the 9th chapter in Volume 5. Ryu and the others are quick to approach Noa and her friends, but are shocked upon discovering how sinister she can be; teasing Ryu only to insult him afterwards. However, taking a different approach, the group decides to confront the members of Noa's groups separately, with Ushio lending them a hand. Gallery Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Volume 5